Soul In Tune With A wish: Book 2
by Courtney-chan
Summary: This picks up where I left off in "Soul in Tune..." Mylene and Basara are together... can they stay together? Especially when an unexpected 'visitor' from the past arrives!?
1. Default Chapter

Macross 7 fanfic:  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish:   
Book 2: (1/10)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Basara stalked aimlessly through the tall grasses.  
  
It had been roughly two weeks since their last performance.  
Two weeks since he last saw...  
  
He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, guitar pounding   
rhythmically against his back.  
  
In a short while he would be on stage.  
Everyone screaming his name.  
Every sensation heightened to frightening degrees.  
The ringing of electric notes snapping in the cool air.  
The sound of two voices blending perfectly in sensual melodies.  
His heart pounded.  
  
He sighed, looking up at the blue moon in the sky.  
It almost seemed to burst with light.  
A dazzling contrast to the indigo heavens.  
  
There must have been a glitch in the computers.  
There were no stars in the sky.  
On a night so clear, there should have been stars.  
But there was nothing but the lonely moon on the similarly lonely dark screen.  
  
He closed his eyes to the luring pattern of crickets chirping.  
In a trance, he listened as the night performed for him.  
He listened and walked until his body slammed against a cold substance.  
  
Awoken from his state of unconsciousness,  
he found the barrier to be a massive black door.  
  
He knocked until a husky voice called:  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Basara..."  
  
The doors shot open immediately as a guard gingerly extended apologizes.  
  
"It's okay. You're just doin' you're job."   
replied Basara.  
"I'm late again aren't I."  
  
"Actually..." responded the blond man. "The concert hasn't started..."  
  
Basara tipped his glasses...  
"Really?"  
  
***********  
  
The stage lights began to dim...  
The crowd began to stir.  
There was no sound.  
  
Suddenly a bass Guitar sounded...  
A figure emerged from the curtains and the lights immediately focused on   
it.  
  
Basara saw her.  
For the first time in two weeks...  
  
The crowds roared as Mylene made her way to centerstage, Basara immediately   
joining her...  
  
"/ oooo I hear laughter in the rain. \"  
"/ walking hand in hand with the one I love \"  
"/ oooo how I love the rainy days and the happy way \"  
"/ I feel inside...  
  
Basara watched her as she sang.  
Luckily, his fingers were accustomed to the music.  
He could play in his sleep, hands strumming, while his mind was elsewhere.  
His mind was elsewhere at this moment. Focusing on her... focusing on  
what they'd say after the concert... what they might do. He grinned.  
In those moments, he knew where the stars had gone.  
  
*********  
  
Basara handed her a towel.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed as she accepted his offering.  
  
Basara smiled at her timid reaction.  
"How was your vacation?"  
  
Mylene placed the cloth on her shoulder. "Frustrating... my parents  
were fighting the whole time."  
  
He removed his wristbands. "Over you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Over nothing. It ruined everything."  
  
Ray passed by to collect the keys to the van from the vanity. "Let's go!"  
  
Basara shot a quick glance at Ray, who rushed out of the room.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
Ray turned to Basara. "That is where are WE going..."  
  
Basara arched an eyebrow. "We?"  
  
"We've been summoned by captain Maximillian."  
  
Mylene watched Ray through her star-studded mirror.  
"Papa summoned us?"  
  
Ray nodded.  
"It seems that an extraterrestrial landed in city 7 about a month ago."  
  
"Is it an enemy?" questioned Mylene.  
  
Ray shook his head. "I didn't get any details, but it seems as if they're in some sort of  
trouble."  
  
Mylene turned to Basara.  
"This looks like a job for sound force eh?"  
  
Basara just looked away and sighed.  
  
*********  
  
Gamlin studied the captain's expression.  
"Is the entire squad of sound force going to be here?"  
  
Captain Maximillian removed his glasses.  
"Major, why do you ask such a question?"  
  
Mayor Millia laughed knowingly.  
"Gamlin, if you're referring to Mylene, then yes, she is expected to be here."  
  
Just then, a guard ran towards them. "Mayor, Captain Maximillian, Sound Force   
have just arrived."  
  
The captain spoke. "Let them in."  
  
Within minutes, 4 figures approached. When Gamlin could recognize the smallest one as  
Mylene, he paled.   
  
*********  
  
Basara was the first to speak. "What happened this time?"  
  
Captain Maximillian stepped forward. "Major Gamlin will brief you... Major..."  
  
Mayor Millia lightly nudged Gamlin with her elbow. He cleared his throat  
before beginning to speak. "About a month ago, at 1300 hours, an unidentified  
object landed in city 7. It proved to be an unregistered aircraft from  
the planet Zola. The pilot and sole passenger of the aircraft regained   
consciousness just a few hours ago." His focus moved to the golden-eyed  
male. "Nekki Basara, we need you to identify the pilot."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Why me?"  
  
"Because the pilot has mentioned your name."  
  
Mylene spoke.  
"Major, are we allowed to see him?"  
  
Gamlin's stomach twisted. ::she called you major...::  
He nodded. "Yes... that was our next order of business."  
  
The Mayor, Captain Max, and Sound force were led into a dimly lit staircase.  
Gamlin opened a few locks, before the massive door in front of them parted.  
  
Basara's eyes widened.  
"Elma?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Let the games begin!! ^.~  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Macross 7 fanfic:  
  
Soul in Tune with a Wish:   
Book 2 (2/10)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mylene struggled to control both her breathing and the overwhelming   
urge to thwap Basara's head. She studied the couple, taking note of the way   
Elma clutched Basara's arm.   
  
Gamlin turned to Basara.  
"Do you know where she's from?"  
  
His expression was that of a deer caught in headlights. "I met her when   
I landed on Planet Zola."  
  
"Basara!" She squeezed his arm tighter, rubbing her head against the  
rippling muscles of his arm.  
  
Captain Max sighed.   
"She doesn't have a G-Visa, nor any of the documents required for her to   
stay. We could get into serious trouble if she doesn't have proper   
identification."  
  
The Mayor nodded. "I can arrange it so that she has a two week residence   
pass, but after then, she has to go home." She studied the two. "Basara,   
it would mean a lot if you would straighten out whatever business you   
have with her, and kindly escort her back to her home."  
  
Basara turned to Elma.  
"Does your father know about this?"  
When she turned away Basara sighed deeply, "This could mean trouble."  
  
Captain Maximillian sighed as well.  
"Things like this start unnecessary wars."   
  
*********  
  
Mylene gathered her things hastily.   
::I'll get the music and equipment, and i'll be out of here::   
  
As she picked up the last of her papers, Basara entered with Elma.  
"And this is the room you'll be staying in."  
  
Mylene turned to face them quickly. ::oh brother::  
"I was just leaving."  
  
Basara frowned.  
"You don't have to go yet."   
  
Mylene shook her head. "It's getting late and we have an early practice   
tomorrow"  
  
"Then why don't you sleep over? You can stay in my room."  
  
Mylene paled.  
"Then where would you sleep?"  
  
"On the couch." Basara said matter-of-factly.  
  
Mylene continued.  
"Well I don't have any clothes..."  
  
Basara pointed to Elma. "Neither does she. How about we go to your place  
and pick up some stuff for the both of you... it's better than going home   
all by yourself."  
  
The papers fell from Mylene's grasp. "S-sure."   
  
Before Basara could even smile in approval, there was a knock at the door.  
  
He turned to Elma.  
"This is Mylene. You two make friends while go see who's at the door."  
  
Mylene nearly popped a vein ::make friends?::  
  
As Basara left the room, Elma walked towards a flustered Mylene.  
  
*********  
  
"Who is it?" Basara said as he peeped through the keyhole.  
  
"It's Gamlin."  
  
Basara proceeded to remove the lock.  
"Yo."  
  
Gamlin smiled.  
"I just came to discuss your business with the uh--"  
  
"You mean Elma?" Basara finished.  
  
Gamlin nodded. "Exactly. A missing person's report on your friend has been  
sent to just about every space fleet in the galaxy."  
  
Basara sighed. "Graham must be worried then."  
  
Gamlin furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into the room. "Graham?"  
  
Basara nodded. "Look, I was just about to go with Mylene to her place, if you   
wanna talk, you can stay here with Elma until we come back."  
  
Gamlin turned to Basara "Is Ray with her now?"  
  
Basara shook his head. "He's out somewhere with Akiko."  
  
Gamlin blushed. "I see."  
  
Just then Mylene entered. "Well, Basara let's go..."  
  
Basara walked towards her. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
As Mylene studied the concern in his golden eyes she calmed. "Of course baka.  
A friend of yours is a friend of mine."  
  
Basara placed an arm around her shoulder and they proceeded towards the door.   
"I knew I could count on you. For a second there I thought you were jealous."  
  
Mylene nearly choked on her words. "J-JEALOUS! OF WHAT?"  
  
Basara covered his ears. "Geez, you're loud."  
  
As they left the room, Gamlin couldn't help but grin. :: I did do the right   
thing::  
  
*********  
  
As Mylene fumbled for her keys in the dimly lit hall, Basara continued to   
speak.  
  
"It's pretty dangerous living here by yourself." He placed a hand into his  
pocket to feign non-chalance. "You should move in with Ray and I."  
  
Mylene found them under her sunglasses. "Why? Are you worried about me?"  
  
Basara blushed slightly. "I didn't say all that but concerts run pretty late   
nowadays... and with these fans, anything could happen."  
  
Mylene flipped the lightswitch on and dropped her bundle onto the couch.   
Basara followed, swatting away a floating fish balloon.  
"I mean, you couldn't handle it if something went wrong."  
  
Mylene walked towards the refrigerator. "Do you have anything to eat at your  
place?"  
  
Basara knitted his eyebrows. "I think so... But even if we don't we can   
always have something delivered."  
  
Mylene packed some ingredients into a plastic bag. "Not good enough. I'll  
cook something when we get back."  
  
Basara smiled. "You don't have to do all that."  
  
"If I left it up to you we'd all starve."  
  
Basara folded his arms across his chest and began to walk towards the kitchen.   
"Don't try to change the subject. It's dangerous for you to be living here  
by yourself. Remember when that little kid was stalking you? You couldn't  
even handle that. Imagine if it's some deranged creep out to get you? Then   
what?"  
  
Mylene tied the bag shut and turned to Basara. "Then i'd call you and ask  
for help. And now that we're on that subject, would you help me with this  
bag? It's awfully heavy and I don't think I can pack clothes and hold it at   
the same time."  
  
Basara sighed before taking the bundle.  
"You're so stubborn."  
  
*********  
  
Elma emerged from the room to find Gamlin seated comfortably on the couch.  
"Is Basara here?"  
  
"You're up." Gamlin offered a gentle smile. "No he's not here."  
  
Elma frowned.  
  
"But I'm sure he'll be back shortly." Gamlin rose from his seat   
::I didn't know she spoke Japanese:: "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Elma nodded. "Do you know where I can do cooking?"  
  
"The kitchen i guess?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Gamlin rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I don't know where it is, but  
I'm sure we can find it if we look hard enough." he laughed uncomfortably.  
  
*********  
  
Mylene emerged from her room with a suitcase.  
"She has a smaller frame than me right?"  
  
Basara placed a finger in his chin. "Slightly smaller... I'm sure your   
clothes won't be terribly big.  
  
Mylene nodded. "I thought so. These should last her for about 2 weeks."  
  
Basara inched closer. "So you have everything she needs here?"  
  
Mylene shook her head. "Not quite. We need to buy her underwear--"  
  
Basara's face was unreadable as Mylene continued.  
"I absolutely do *not* share underwear."  
  
Basara spoke. "I don't think she wears underwear."  
  
Mylene's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"  
  
Basara watched Mylene's face become increasingly angry. "I don't know,  
I just noticed it... I'm pretty sure she doesn't."  
  
Mylene buried her face in her hands. ::So they are more than friends::  
  
::What's wrong with her?:: Basara thought. "Look, are there any underwear   
stores open?"  
  
Mylene shook her head. "I can get mamma to make an overnight delivery."  
  
*********  
  
"Did you find the pepper?"  
  
Gamlin rummaged through the cabinet. "Almost.. Ah! here it is."  
  
Elma outstretched her free hand.  
  
Gamlin climbed down. "Is that all you needed?"   
  
Elma nodded.  
  
As the pot boiled, the Major moved closer. "That smells really good."  
  
Elma sprinkled the pepper before turning the stove off.  
"Would you like to taste some?"  
  
Gamlin nodded.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. This chapter was starting to get long so I chopped it when I started to  
get tired... very rough draft....  
  
2. See ya till i get a chance to write more...  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
